Snapshots
by Gecko Osco
Summary: A brief look into the lives of Danny and Sam through twenty one snippets of their life. Set during Rebirth Arccurrent DP story setting. Fluff, angst and lots of forshadowing!


**A/N: **Again, I know this isn't Ashes…and I apologize once more for that. However, you are in for a treat because this is something of a teaser for my forthcoming works! I got this idea from the challenge called 50sentences from an LJ community dedicated to another fandom of mine…I decided to use it for Danny Phantom! These twenty-one various snippets take place in the Rebirth Arc (my current DP work and its sequels) and are in no particular order or sequence. I hope you all enjoy and leave me a review and tell me what you thought!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Snapshots:**

1.) Contrary to popular belief, Sam had not always known who she wanted to marry when she grew up…she had once even considered her best friend Tucker when she was little. Tucker still teases Danny about that to this day, knowing that it doesn't cause his friend any pain because he sees the way his wife looks at him.

2.) Sam loves to take the time to stop and notice the little things happening all around her…saying she takes more comfort in that than watching the boring every day things that one sees all the time. That's why Danny doesn't mind when she pauses for lengths of time to stare at what appears to be nothing…it's important that she sees and he hopes that she gets her surprise.

3.) Sam understands that sometimes Danny just needs to get away from everyone to deal with his frustration or anger, and that's why she always opts to lie for him and take a detention when Lancer asks where he is.

4.) Danny remembers a time when his life wasn't so hectic, with responsibility over the fate of the world at times weighing him down, and he sometimes wishes for that lost reality. But then he looks at Sam, with two beautiful children helping her paint with a smile on his face and wonders why he ever would wish for that.

5.) "You know you could help me out here, Sam," Danny said with a slightly annoyed look on his face as his girlfriend laughed at him brightly. "I don't think picking up flyers will kill you."

"I could," Sam gasped out as she struggled to keep from crying in mirth at the scene before her. "But I'm not sure I want to!"

"You're cruel, Sam" Danny growled with a glare sent her direction, which only prompted more laughter to emit from the girl. After all, someone could only look so intimidating while wearing a jester's costume and picking up flyers…all you could do was laugh at those humiliating jobs with the poor soul.

6.) "You know I love you Sam."

That sentence used to torment Sam when Danny would say it so casually while she felt it so literally. That's why it never surprised her that she hadn't said it back until one rainy night on top of a burnt apartment complex.

7.) "I don't understand, Rale!" Sam yelled, a little hysterical, as she felt the hot blasts above her head singe the forest. "How come she is so powerful?"

The Seraph didn't answer her, his own navy eyes to transfixed in horror at what was happening to answer. He was terrified, Sam could see that easily enough, and as she watched the green fire burn around her, she found that so was she.

8.) Sam held Danny's arm tight as she watched Rian and Nix head off towards their first day of school. She didn't want to seem silly, crying as her twins walked off, hand-in hand, to start growing up, but it couldn't be helped…just another one of those natural reactions. Just like Danny's worry that his children wouldn't be accepted by their classmates.

9.) Sam would always sing her little Nix to sleep whenever he had a nightmare, smoothing his midnight black hair away from his forehead in comforting motions until he fell back asleep. It would always remind her bitter sweetly of when she smoothed Danny's hair back whenever he had a nightmare…only she hoped that her son's would stay that way, as dreams, and not the realities his father was plagued with.

10.) "Tell me why we decided to play babysitter for Jazz, Danny?" Sam asked in a tired, but teasing voice as she held baby Christina in her arms, giving her boyfriend a mock exasperated look.

"Simple," Danny responded with a goofy grin as he took the now sleeping baby from Sam's arms and rested her head against his shoulder. "For practice." He placed his hand on her swollen belly for a second with an odd look on his face before turning away to lay the sleeping baby down. Sam decided that the past eight hours of almost constant screaming were now worth it…just to see that smile again.

11.) Danny seemed to find it terribly ironic that it was he who liked sour candy and Sam who liked sweet when their personalities seemed to dictate the opposite. It just goes to show that the candy preferences one has can never e predicted or controlled.

12.) "Will it ever go away Sam" Danny asked in a quiet voice as he trembled in her arms, blue eyes wide and dilated. "Will it ever just stop…will she ever just stop this?"

"I don't know," Sam whispered, like she had every night he woke up from nightmares inflicted on him by Vani and her very nature. She could only hope that the words spoken out of that horrifically beautiful mouth would eventually fade away when she did. "But know that I'll never leave if she doesn't!"

13.) Danny could remember the exact moment he had realized he wanted to marry Sam. Her hair had been up and she was painting a dark forest scene that looked like the Seraph forests, with a very concentrated look on her face. What exactly had prompted the realization was still unknown to either of them, but Sam always smiled when she remembered how passionately Danny had kissed her that moment.

14.) Sam would sometimes say she had never been so scared as she had been when Daddy and Auntie Jazz had been kidnapped…holding her captive audience of two ten year olds and a six year old with a toned down tale about something she still found terrifying. After the children were asleep, Danny would always tell her that he had never been so scared when he was held in that dark room…wondering if he would ever see her again.

15.) "Mom," Nix whined as Sam fussed over a small scrape on his knee, acquired while playing dodge ball with the neighborhood kids. "It doesn't even hurt! Please…please let me go and play some more! Rian will just tease me if she finds out I didn't go back out there to finish the game…she'd say I was scared!"

"Well," Sam replied as she ruffled her son's raven hair, staring into his glittering violet eyes. "We certainly can't have your honor call into question by your sister, can we?" He ran back out and Sam mused on how Danny's son seemed to have inherited his infamous pout…and then she noticed the green mingled with the red and knew for sure that wasn't all that was passed down.

16.) The guilt never really goes away, whether it's someone sacrificing his or herself for you or a failure that results in tragic conclusion. Danny never wished the guilt away though…it reminded him that he wasn't all powerful and that he couldn't play God. It's what kept him human when he went ghost…that and the love he felt for everyone important in his life.

17.) To say that Danny disliked Rale when they first met would be an understatement. He couldn't stand the strange, winged young man, and didn't really enjoy being spoken too as if he was a child. Sam understood why Rale spoke the way he did though…it was the way someone who knows what it's like to commit an awful mistake and live through it talked…warning others against making those same mistakes.

18.) Danny had thought that Vlad was one of the most demented and deranged foes he would ever have to fight…after all, it wasn't every day you meet someone madly in love with your married mother and wanting to adopt you as a surrogate son while blasting you to bits. But that was until he had met Vani…and he found himself wishing for the crazed up fruit loop again.

19.) Sam loved it when Danny took her on flights with him, and loved it even better when he stopped to dance with her in the sky like they had the night of their graduation. Their fairy dance…that's what Valerie called it. And it was that very dance that Danny saved for her after their wedding, after all the guests had left and it was only them and their stars.

20.) Sam thought it was priceless when Danny phased through objects whenever he experienced a heightened emotion. It was an unpredictable occurrence that always left him red in the face until she would kiss him and tell him she found it endearing. This almost always led to something intimate and Sam began to suspect the phasing was being done on purpose.

21.) Sam never really thought about it when ever Rian asked to play with the amethyst pendant that had saved her own life and Danny's on countless occasions. It had been dormant, so what was the worry? It was only when he daughter's vivid blue eyes glowed in a light different than the ghostly light of her father's did Sam suspect that it wasn't only her son that had inherited something powerful.

fin

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Review!


End file.
